


Consequences of Teasing

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Language, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Phil teases Dan in public. Dan punishes him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

The day started out like any other. Breakfast and anime cuddles on the couch. Now Phil found himself wandering around various shops with Dan. They’re in some random clothing shop when an idea pops into Phil’s head. It’s a devious idea that will have consequences later. However, they’re a wonderful side affect that Phil’s willing to deal with. He has decided to tease Dan. Teasing Dan will only lead to wonderfully, hot, rough sex and that’s just the way Phil wants it today.

Phil starts off small. Leaving lingering touches and longing glances as they move between the clothing racks. Dan gives him a puzzled look after a bit, but Phil smiles like he has no idea what Dan’s on about. Dan shakes his head. Phil knows he has got Dan’s attention. Now he can move on to phase two of his plan.

Phil looks around the clothing shop, trying to find clothes that will work. He grabs a pair of overly tight skinny jeans and a couple of tight shirts.

“Dan. Come watch me try these on,” Phil says before heading off to the dressing rooms. Dan is slightly puzzled at Phil’s behavior. They don’t usually watch each other try things on unless they absolutely need to.

Dan follows Phil to the dressing room; arriving just in time to see him slip inside one of the stalls. He leans against one of the walls as he waits for Phil to finish. Moments later, Phil opens the door. The jeans look like they’re painted on and the shirt is pulled tight against his body. Dan raises his eyebrows at the sight.

“What do you think?” Phil asks as he turns in a slow circle. Dan feels his breath catch in his throat.

“Yo-you look good,” Dan stutters out. Phil turns around so his back is facing Dan. He slowly stakes his hips. Dan feels some blood start rushing south. He coughs awkwardly.

“Should I get them?” Phil asks. He can see Dan’s flushed face in the mirror. Dan subtly bites his lip and nods.

“Yeah, I think you should,” he whispers out. Dan is still staring at Phil’s ass. Phil smiles and winks at Dan before heading back into the dressing room. Dan takes deep breaths in order to calm himself before Phil gets out. Phil steps out a moment later. He gets unnecessarily close to Dan and leans forward to whisper in his ear.

“I’m going to go pay, then we can go.” Phil runs his hand subtly across Dan’s crotch. Dan shudders under the touch. Phil flashes him a smirk and moves to go purchase the clothes. Dan’s starting to catch on that Phil’s purposely starting to tease him.

After they exit the shop, they start to head back to the tube. It’s crowded as usual with rush hour traffic. Dan and Phil manage to squeeze on. However, they found themselves pressed against each other. Dan doesn’t mind, but Phil’s happy because that mean he can enact part four of his plan. Phil starts really subtly. Using the lurch of the train, Phil brushes against Dan.

“Oops,” Phil giggles as looks over his shoulder at Dan. Dan gives him a weak smile in return. As the train rumbled down the track, Phil used every opportunity to his advantage. He spent the entire ride grinding on Dan. It got to the point that Dan had an obvious bulge in his pant. Dan tried adjusting himself, but his pants were too tight to give him some relief.

The train finally pulled into their stop. Dan grabs Phil’s wrist as they make their way through the throngs of people. However, once they break free of the crowds, Dan doesn’t drop Phil’s wrist. He drags him out of the underground and down the street towards their flat.

“Dan! Let me go! You’re hurting my wrist,” Phil exclaimed. He digs his heals into the pavement in an attempt to prevent Dan from dragging him any farther. Dan stops short at Phil suddenly stopping. He turns around and gets directly in front of Phil. He leans in to whisper in Phil’s ear.

“No. I’m not letting go. We’re going home and you’re dealing with the consequences of your actions.” He lowers Phil’s hand so it can brush against his hard on. Phil shudders at the thought of everything Dan can do to him. He lets himself be dragged down the street to their flat.

They were barely inside the door when Dan pins Phil against the wall. The shopping bags fall to the carpet below and Phil upon Dan’s face. A dark shadow seems to have enveloped Dan’s face. His jaw is clenched tight. His eyes are mainly black with a ring of gold along the edge. Phil subconsciously bites his lip. Dan roughly smashes his lips against Phil’s. He captures Phil’s lower lip between his teeth and pulls it back. Phil inhales sharply as he feels Dan beginning to work up and down his neck. Dan’s biting, sucking, nipping, and kissing Phil’s neck. He begins to making his way up to his ear.

“You’re such a slut you just couldn’t wait until we got home,” Dan growls in his ear. Phil lets out a little whimper. He loves it when Dan uses dirty talk. Dan pressed their lips back together. His tongue sweeping Phil’s mouth; dominating it. Phil lets out a squeak as Dan starting palming his cock hard.

“You’re already hard. I’m not surprised considering what a slut you were being today,” Dan says right after breaking apart their lips. “To the bedroom dear.” Dan pulls back and allows Phil to move towards the bedroom.

Phil enters the bedroom and quickly disposes of his shirt. He lays down on the bed and watches Dan move around the room. Dan grabs the lube and moves to stand next to the bed. He quickly strips down to his boxers. He grabs Phil’s hips and pulls him roughly to the edge of the bed. He quickly undoes Phil’s pants and pulls them off along with his underwear. Dan lets his hands wander over Phil’s body. Phil shivers under his touch. Dan then grabs Phil’s arm and pulls him up so he’s level with his erection.

“See what you do to me baby? See what all your teasing did to me?” Dan asks while he draws Phil closer. “Suck me babe.” Phil happily opens his mouth and darts his tongue out to lick across Dan’s slit. “Don’t tease,” Dan hisses while he grabs a fist full of Phil’s hair and gives it a quick tug. Phil moans as he slides Dan into his mouth. Phil makes quick work of hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. Dan starts moaning and thrusting softly into Phil’s wet, warm mouth. A few minutes later, Dan pulls Phil off with a small pop.

“That’s enough,” he growls as he pushes Phil back onto the bed. Dan spreads Phil’s legs wide and bends them slightly to give himself perfect access to Phil’s ass. He lowers his head and licks a strip over Phil’s hole. Phil bucks at the sudden contact. Dan grabs his hips and pins them to the mattress. He sits back and grabs the lube. He spreads the lube along his fingers, warming it up. Dan slides one finger in and gives Phil a moment to adjust.

“You know I have to punish you for teasing me right?” Dan asks as he adds a second finger and begins to scissor Phil’s hole. Phil nods as he focuses on Dan’s fingers.

“Ye-Yes. More.” Phil stutters out. Dan starts roughly fingering Phil for a minute before adding a third finger.

“You’re going to cum for me. Twice. That’s your punishment.” Dan spreads his fingers in search of Phil’s prostate. Phil arches his back and moans as he feels Dan’s fingertips brush his spot.

“What?” Phil asks in a breathy tone. Both he and Dan knows that Phil has a hard time cumming more than once.

“You heard me. I’m going to fuck you until you cum. Then you’re going to cum again. It’s not a hard concept Phil. I’m assuming you were just extremely horny today because you were teasing me. In that case, it shouldn’t be too hard for you to cum twice for me,” Dan says as he relentingly thrusts his fingers against Phil’s prostate.

“I’m going to cum,” Phil moans out as the heat pools in his stomach. Dan quickly pulls his fingers out and covers his cock in lube. Just as Phil is starting to get away from the edge of his orgasm, he feels Dan slam into him.

“Ah!” Phil cries out at the sudden fullness. Dan barely waits for him to adjust before he begins to slam into Phil. Before long, Phil’s on the edge of his orgasm again.

“Dan! I-I’m-,” Phil tries to get out, but it’s hard with the waves of pleasure pulsing through him. Dan is fucking his spot dead on. Dan reaches between them and grips Phil’s cock. He starts to jerk it in time with his thrusts.

“Cum for me then,” Dan grunts out between his moans.

Phil arches his back and moans loudly. He spills onto his chest and Dan’s hand. Dan doesn’t stop though. He keeps fucking right into Phil’s prostate. Phil tries to wriggle away from the overstimulation, but Dan grabs his hips. With a strong hold, he keeps on going. Phil’s a withering, moaning mess underneath Dan. He can’t help it. The pleasure is too much. He can feel himself getting hard again. Phil is clenching around Dan, driving him closer and closer to the edge.

“Phil!” Dan cries out as he gives into his orgasm. He slows his thrusts as his orgasm begins to subside. He pulls out and looks at Phil. Phil’s a sweaty mess with a leaking cock. Dan wraps his hand around Phil’s member and begins to stroke it. Phil moans lightly at the contact. After a few minutes, Dan begins to speed up his hand.

“Dan,” Phil lets out, “I can’t.” Exhausting is starting to get the better of him. Dan raises one eyebrow at Phil.

“Of course you can. This is your punishment. Cum,” Dan replies matter of factly. Phil thrusts his hips a few times, trying to chase his high. He lets out a frustrated groan as he stops his hips.

“I can’t,” Phil whines. Dan shifts positions so his head is next to Phil’s. Dan kisses along his neck and right up to his ear. He nibbles on his earlobe and runs his tongue along the shell of Phil’s ear.

“Cum for me,” Dan starts in his sexiest tone. Phil intakes his breath sharply.

“Cum for me slut,” Dan says as he speeds up his hand slightly. Phil begins to thrust his hips again.

“Look at you. All spread out and covered in cum. What a good little whore you are. Cum for me whore,” Dan commands as he starts working his hand even faster.

Phil lets Dan’s words wash over him. His second orgasm hits him like a ton of bricks. He barely has time to moan out before he spills cum from his cock. Dan slows his hand as he helps Phil work through his orgasm. Dan stops his movement when Phil comes back down from his high. Phil lays there panting as Dan moves to find something to clean them both up. Phil looks lazily over at Dan.

“I hate you,” Phil breaths out. Dan gives a slight laugh before moving back to help clean up Phil.

“I love you too,” Dan retorts. Phil huffs and turns his head away from Dan. He can feel his eyelids becoming heavy. Phil’s asleep before Dan even has a chance to finish cleaning up.


End file.
